Cheer Fight
by ChrisPalmer
Summary: Kim Possible and Bonnie oil wrestle in a battle to see who will become cheer captain. When Kim brags that she knows martial arts and she can't lose, Bonnie raises the stakes in a bet before the fight. Will Kim win and stay captain or lose and end up losing her dignity too. (M is for a small about of violence - the wrestling - but mostly for sexual content.)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 1 of a 8 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _ **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****_

* * *

CHEER FIGHT

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 1 – The set up**

Bonnie Rockwaller – a teenage cheerleader at Middleton High School and the arch ravel of much loved Kim Possible - was standing outside behind the high school in a very remote area. She went to this place to spend some private time with her boyfriend Brick. This spot didn't have any school cameras and nobody ever went back there.

She was talking on her cell phone with an unknown caller, surprised by the amount of money the she could make. "$250,000 dollars? Lady, for that price she'll not only lose the fight but I'll make sure that prissy bitch is put though a lot more. I'd love to bring her down a peg or two."

Bonnie nods her head and agrees with the terms with the caller. "The old Lowerton Party Center, got it. Will you have everything all set up? Good."

Bonnie smiled and told the person on her phone, "Cash only. Half upfront and the rest when it's done, excellent."

She turned off her phone and walked away smiling, talking to herself, "Finally, little miss 'know-it-all' will get what's coming to her."

* * *

Later that evening, Kim Possible was sitting at her computer in her bedroom when a disturbing email popped up. The email showed a picture of her brothers tied up back to back in what looked like a large closet. They're mouths were gagged. The email read…

 _"You will do what Bonnie asks. You will oil wrestle her in front of a few class mates from Middleton High School. The oil wrestling match will take place at the old Lowerton Party Center. You will lose! Throw the oil wrestling fight or the twins will lose worse._

 _The two most important things to remember are_

 _ **1** \- F **inish the night and**_

 _ **2 - Tell nobody**! Nobody must know that you are throwing the fight! When you are completely done I will contact you. Finish the night…and you're brothers will be safe."_

Kim quickly called her brothers, who were out on a summer camping trip, but there was no answer. She called Wade but he was on vacation. Ron was out with his friend Felix and a few new friends playing video games.

Alone in her room with only her thoughts, Kim weighted her options. She had no choice. The day before summer cheer camp was to start she will have to oil wrestle Bonnie for the cheer captain, and lose…for the safety of her brothers. She bowed her head and sighed.

* * *

A few days later, at the old Lowerton Party Center, Kim Possible and Bonnie were standing in the middle of a large inflatable pool wearing bikinis. Kim looked around and saw that a small crowd was gathered to watch. A few girls from the cheer squad were there but mostly a lot of boys from Midleton High. Brick (Bonnie's boyfriend), Ron (Kim's boyfriend), Josh (Kim's ex boyfriend), Wade (Kim's computer genius) and a few other high school boys from the Middleton High football team.

Kim raised one eyebrow and asked Wade, "I'm surprised to see you out of your room."

Wade smiled, "I can see a **LOT** of things from my computer but I had to see this in person!"

Kim shook her head and then put her face in the palm of her hand as she sighed, "I can't believe I agreed to do this."

"Zero your ego Kim. You agreed that we would put on an oil wrestling match for a select group of people. The winner will get to be cheer captain."

Kim said with confidence, "You do realize I'm going to win. I fight villains and save the world on a daily basis."

"Fine, you think you're so 'high-and-mighty', let's up the stakes."

Thinking she must be up to something, Kim raised one eye brow, "What did you have in mind?"

"The winner gets to be captain but the loser gets humiliated!"

"Like being covered in oil wearing only a bikini isn't embarrassing enough?"

The smile on Bonnie's face looked downright evil as these words spilled out of her mouth, "How about the loser has to suck the cocks of every boy here?"

"Bonnie, I'm not a slut like you."

"You may be right about that but to make sure the loser pays up I brought these!"

Bonnie reached over the side of the pool and showed Kim a set of handcuffs. Not kinky pink romantic toy cuffs either. Real handcuffs the cops use. These did not have a chain in the middle, like some cops cuffs. They were connected with a hinge for a tighter fit and almost impossible to escape from.

Kim questioned, "So when you lose you expect me to handcuff you and let these guys have their way with you? Sounds like you've done this before."

"Very funny, Kim." Bonnie pointed to a room with a black door. "Nope the loser will be taken to that room over there. It's the glory hole room."

"Glory hole?"

"You mean to tell me you've been around the world and you don't know what a glory hole is?"

Kim looked lost.

"It's a room where **YOU** the loser will get on your knees – a position I'm sure you're used to – and suck every cock that comes through the hole in the wall."

Kim was a little grossed out. "Seriously?"

"Seriously! So, is it a bet?"

Kim looked at Bonnie. She thought about the stakes. She knew the odds of her losing were very unlikely. She is a master of 3 forms of martial arts. Fighting is what she does best!

Kim agreed, "Bonnie, I'm not going to lose. I hardly ever lose a fight. So if you want to be a cock sucking slut, sure. It's a bet!"

"Okay then." Bonnie smirked as she called over the referee, Brick.

Kim questioned, "Wait a minute. You're boyfriend is the ref? That's not fair."

"Well, Kim. If you think you're so tough and bad ass, Brick being the ref won't matter…will it?"

Kim said with boldness, "Nope."

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Let's shake on it and make our bet official. Matter of fact let's seal our deal with an oil covered handshake."

"That's weird but okay."

The two of them faced each other in the middle of the pool which they now called, the ring. Their hands met in the middle. Brick picked up a gallon jug of cooking oil and poured it all over there hand shake, as if it was a bonding ritual.

Bonnie stated, "No turning back now."

"Bonnie, I know in a weird way this might symbolize our bet, but it's is oil not glue."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 2 of an 8 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****

* * *

CHEER FIGHT

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 2 – Kim vs Bonnie**

Now the time had come. Kim Possible and Bonnie Rockwaller stood face to face in the middle of the wrestling ring. Bonnie had a mean look in her eye as Brick was pouring oil on their handshake to symbolize the bet they just made.

Bonnie taunted her appoint. "Let me ask you Kim. How much cum have you swallowed at one time?"

Kim looked grossed out by the question and pulled back. With their hands finally free of the hand shake, Kim flicked excess oil off of her hand and in the pool answering Bonnie's question with an exuding -"Ewww, gross!"

Bonnie explained, "Let me spell it out for you. This room has 4 girls in it, not including us. The rest are guys. I count 15 of them. Young hot men – well, maybe not your nerdy boyfriend over there – anyway, the room is filled with hot and horny teenage boys."

"You're point?"

"How much cum have you ever swallowed at one time? I'm guessing you gave Ron a blowjob a time or two and you didn't even swallow."

Ron seemed a little embarrassed as he continued to watch them talk.

"Bonnie, you're disgusting."

"My point is, 15 loads is a lot, even for me."

Kim sassed her back, "Well, I'm sure you can handle it."

Bonnie gave her the evil eye again, "Ha, you're going to have one wild night. I hope **YOU** can handle it! Are you're ready?"

Kim got in a fighting stance to show her how ready she was, "Bring it on!"

Bonnie smiled and laughed at her, "Yea - right."

Then she yelled, "Brick, grease her up good!"

Kim asked, "Grease her up, huh?"

Kim turned her head just in time to see Brick standing behind her. He dumped a full bucket of cooking oil on top of Kim's head. This took her by surprise and she wasn't able to respond fast enough. Over three gallons of think slippery cooking oil suddenly splashed over Kim's body and everywhere in the ring. Her body now glistened in the light. The guys cheered because the action was starting.

Ron looked around and saw Josh, Wade and a few other guys take out there cell phone and started taking pictures and video of what was happening. Ron began to think to himself, " _She better win this fight or video of Kim LOSING to Bonnie at oil wrestling will be all over the internet."_

Kim tried to fling her oily wet hair out of her face but there was so much of it so fast it was hard to get the greasy mess out of the way so she could see.

Brick dumping oil on Kim gave Bonnie an advantage because Kim was temporarily blinded. Bonnie spun around and gave Kim a round house kick to the side by her kidney, knocking Kim down. When Bonnie did this movie, she slipped a little and almost lost her balance by sliding in the oil that was dripping off of Kim's body and into the ring. "Whoa!" She yelped out"

After a few arm waves Bonnie managed to keep her balance and didn't fall. She then reached over and grabbed the handcuffs and said, "All too easy."

Injured and out of breath, but not out of it yet, Kim mustered all the strength she could and finally flipped all of her oily wet hair out of her eyes. Then she kicked her right leg around as Bonnie was coming at her with the handcuffs. This made Bonnie's feet slide out from under her. She hit the mat hard. Kim told her, "Not as easy as you thought it was going to be, is it?"

Bonnie growled.

Kim took the handcuffs out of Bonnie's hand and threw them to the other side of the ring. She then jumped on top of Bonnie, knocking the wind out of her. Bonnie screamed, " _ **Ahhh!**_ "

Kim then used her knees and clamped Bonnie's shoulders to the ground. She pressed her slippery oiled up thighs on top of Bonnie's upper torso trying to pin her head between her legs. Bonnie squirmed and wiggled as much as she could but Kim was obviously more experienced. After a few seconds, Kim's idea it worked!

Now all anyone could see was Bonnie's head right in front of Kim's crotch. If Kim was naked she could easily force Bonnie to eat her out. Kim's long red wet oily hair swung and dripped in front of Bonnie's face as she leaned over her. She told Bonnie, "So, do you give up?"

Bonnie yelled out a solid, " **NO!"**

Both of them were now drenched in oil but it was hard for Bonnie to escape Kim's solid grasp. Kim solid athletic body was tough, even all greased up.

Kim told her Bonnie as she was pinned between her legs, "Come on Bonnie. Don't make this any harder for you than it already is. You're beaten! Unlike you, I have some dignity. I won't make you suck dicks when you admit you've lost."

Being covered in slippery oil can be a disadvantage or an advantage. For a while Bonnie couldn't wiggle away from Kim. She shimmied and twisted under the pressure of Kim's strong legs.

After a few moments, Bonnie got smart. She used her slick oil covered legs as an advantage. Bonnie raised her legs as I as high as she could while also pushing her upper body up as much as she could to push Kim's head up. The idea was to use her legs as scissors and pull her way.

Kim felt what she was trying to do and leaned forward even more so Bonnie's feet couldn't reach Kim's head with her feet. Bonnie was getting very frustrated and screamed, **"Ahhh!"**

Kim knew she could end this right now and win the fight but she lost her concentration when she through about that email. Her kidnapped brothers was the ONLY reason she was putting herself though this embarrassment of oil wrestling. She closed her eyes, sighed and thought to herself:

" _For my brothers_."

She leaned back just enough to let Bonnie " ** _think_** " she was winning.

Bonnie lifted her legs again and again and pushed harder and harder on Kim's body more and more. It was very slippery and Kim was strong but after a few more tries took a few more tries it finally worked. Bonnie used her legs like scissors, she put her feet under Kim's head and pulled her off, escaping the pin.

Being pulled down by Bonnie's muscular legs was disabling. Kim wasn't expecting for Bonnie to throw her off so tough. She was slammed hard on the mat.

While Kim was lying on her back and out of breath, Bonnie quickly scooped up some oil out of the ring and splashed it at Kim's face.

Kim screamed, "Ahhh! That stings!" As she rubbed her eyes, trying to wipe the oil from her eyes she said. "Come on Bonnie you're not fighting fair."

Bonnie screamed. "Fair? I don't care about fair. I will **NOT** lose. I want my money!"

Kim continued to rub her eyes and try and get up as she asked, "Wait, what? There was no money involved in this fight."

Bonnie took advantage of Kim not being able to see and gave Kim a body slam as she was trying to stand. It was like a linebacker tackle. Kim went down hard and let out a while of a painful scream. **"Aggg!"**

Bonnie then rolled off of her and stood up. She watched as a blinded Kim Possible struggled to get up to her feet. Not being able to see and having the wind knocked out of her a few times made it more challenging to maintain balance. Kim slipped once and fell backward. All this time Bonnie just watched, smiled and waited for to right moment to strike.

Kim managed to finally get to her feet and finally got the oil away from her eyes. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Bonnie was standing right in front of her. Bonnie said very angrily, "You think there's no money involved? There is for me!"

Bonnie punched her in the gut, hard! Kim tried to block the bunch with her left hand but it was still hard for her to see and she wasn't fast enough. Kim keeled over fast. Her stomach felt like a sledgehammer hit it. Bonnie then finished her off by thrusting her elbow into Kim's back.

Kim fell down hard and fast, face first! Her face fell into a puddle of oil. As she breathed heavy everyone could see oil spraying away from Kim's mouth like a person who just got out of the pool.

Kim had fought many villains before and was able to provable in a lot of the fights. She also escaped a lot times when captured too. But this oil fight was different. She felt completely weak and beaten up. She wasn't knocked out but she was very week. Her arch ravel Bonnie had just kicked her ass! What made it sting even worse was, she let her win!

Bonnie slide over to where the handcuffs were and grabbed them. She quickly slid back to Kim's weak and exhausted body. Bonnie grabbed one of Kim's arms pulled it behind her back. Kim was barely able to move and do anything to stop her as Bonnie cuffed Kim's hands behind her back.

Once the last click of the cuffs snapped in place Bonnie whispered in Kim's ear, "I told you I was going to win."

Both Ron and Wade couldn't believe what they were seeing. Ron asked him, "What do we do now? Do we let Kim make due on this bet?"

Wade replied, "Let's see where this goes."

Kim was breathing heavy and was very excused.

Bonnie used this to her benefit as she then turned Kim's greased up body over on her back. Bonnie took advantage of the fact that Kim's arms were now pinned behind her and she was hardly able to move. Bonnie got in one last cheap shot and kneed Kim in the crotch. Kim screamed in pain!

Bonnie then slide up to Kim's face and lightly slapped her cheek telling her, "Looks like I win! Now the real fun starts."

Ron heard what Bonnie said and looked worried for Kim. He softly mumbled to himself, _"Oh no!"_

Bonnie pulled Kim up by her wet hair and dragged her to the center of the ring. Kim was now on her knees, drenched in oil and her hands were hand cuffed behind her back. She looked like someone beat the crap out of her, and they did.

Bonnie pulled off Kim's bikini top exposing her small pointy boobs to everyone. Kim tried to stop it by giving out a weak yell, "Hay, that wasn't…"

Bonnie then squeezed her bikini top and rung out all the oil on Kim's head. Kim was helpless do anything about it.

Bonnie threw Kim's top to a football player in the audience as if it was a prize to be won then she pulled on Kim's hair making her look up to the guys in front row. Bonnie showed Kim off like a hunter that had just killed it's pray. She said to the boys, "Who wants a blowjob?"


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 3 of an 8 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _ **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****_

* * *

CHEER FIGHT

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 3 – Pay up**

The small audience of 15 guys and a few girls cheered as Bonnie won the oil wrestling fight. Well, all of them cheered expect one, Ron.

Bonnie commanded Kim, "Now get up and pay up!"

Bonnie started to drag Kim out of the ring by her oily wet hair. There was so much oil in the pool that it dripped off of Kim as if it was raining oil under her body.

The audience gathered there things as they walked out of the oil wrestling room and walked to their new destination, the entertainment room. Ron was the only one who looked back as Kim was being dragged from the oil wrestling pit to the black door - the glory hole room.

Ron followed the crowed but looked back at Kim for just a moment. He saw how Bonnie was treating Kim. He didn't like it but he knew Kim was a tough girl. She's gotten out of many tough spots with super villains before. Surry she can get out of this. But he began to wonder, why is she letting Bonnie do this to her?

Bonnie said to Kim, "These boys have been watching us oil wrestle for more than a half hour. There dicks are about to pop."

Kim begged, "Bonnie, please. This is…"

Bonnie put a stop to her pleading by pulling Kim up by her hair.

Kim gritted her teeth in pain. Bonnie didn't care as she now faced Kim and looked at her dead in the eyes as she squeezed her cheeks together. "No, a bet is a bet! We sealed it with an oily handshake, remember? I get to be cheer captain and **YOU** \- my little " _high and mighty_ " - Miss ' _I can't lose I know karate'_ \- Miss _'I fight villains every day'_ – **YOU LOST** , **I WON**. Now pay up!"

Bonnie continued to walk Kim to the special glory hole room. Kim did what she could to get out of it. She wiggled in Bonnie's grasp as she said, "Okay, you won. You can be captain but do I really have to…"

Just before Bonnie opened the creepy looking black door to the glory hole room she said, "Yes, you do. If you're lucky, I might help. After all I am the school slut remember? You said so."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that I…I…I changed my mind. I don't want to do this!"

Bonnie told her, "No! There's no turning back, remember! You better finish the night if you know what's good for you."

Kim was shocked by what she just heard, "What did you just say?"

Bonnie screamed, "You lost - now pay up! **Finish this!"**

Kim took a deep breath and looked at Bonnie. Kim could almost see the fire in Bonnie's eyes. She **very** angry with her. Then, Kim thought:

 _"Could Bonnie be in on this? No, she couldn't."_

Then again, Bonnie is a very rotten person. Either way, for the safety of her bothers, she better go through with it. Kim reluctantly lowered her head told Bonnie, "Fine, let's get this over with."

When Bonnie opened the black door, Kim was completely shocked by what she saw. A large sybian vibrator on the floor directly in front of a small hole in the wall.

"What's that?" Kim questioned.

"That's a sybian vibrator. You startle it as you suck all the cocks through that hole. Oh, and those I straps on the floor are for your legs so you don't slide off. After all, you are pretty oily. The stronger the vibration on your clit the more horny you get and the more horny you get the more you will **WANT** to suck cock. When I crank that baby up to 10 you're pussy with be nice and juicy. It will drive you crazy. By the time you get to your third of forth cock you'll be begging me to fuck you with my dildo."

Kim pleaded one more time. "Bonnie wait…"

The door slammed shut as Kim's bet was about to be paid.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 4 of an 8 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _ **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****_

* * *

CHEER FIGHT

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 4 – Who wants to go first?**

All of the people from the oil wresting fight moved to the 'entertainment room'. The 'entertainment room' was actually 2 rooms together, one slightly bigger than the other. With 15 guys and a few girls gathered around drinking a few drinks it almost looked like a stage party.

Some of the boys were talking about sports and cars, while others were talking about movies and superheroes. Tara sat on Brick's lap talking to him while Jessica and Hope sat next to each other talking.

Most of the boys had one thing in common, they were all waiting to go into the next room and get there blow job from Kim Possible.

There were two TV's in this large double room. A smaller 32 inch TV on one end. It played sports. Brick and some of the guys were watching a football game.

On the other end was a big 55 inch TV. It was just a blank screen, for now. On that end of the room was a door colored red. That door lead to the bathroom. But it was more than just a simple bathroom everyone know it was also, "The blow job room."

Within a few minutes, the big 55 inch big TV screen flickered on. It was Kim. Even though the room that Kim was in was a little dark the boys saw her looking up and then looking to the side. As if she had no idea what was going on. From the point of few of the TV screen they were looking down at Kim. So when Kim would be sucking a cock through the glory hole it would **LOOK** like she would be sucking **THEIR** cock as they watched TV!

The speakers from the big TV popped on. It was Bonnie's voice and it was loud. It was turned up to get the attention of everyone in the room. She said, "Hello boys, the shows about to start."

* * *

From the glory hole room, Kim asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Bonnie pointed to the camera on the wall a few feet above her head, "You see that?"

Kim asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Seriously? You have a computer in your locker at school and you can't tell what a camera looks like? Maybe you can't see it very good because I didn't turn the light on. Let me take care of that."

Bonnie flicked a switch and Kim was flooded with an ambiance of light right on top of her. She squinted at first then her eyes adjusted. There was no denying it now. It was a camera.

"Do you like that? I did a few, ah - favors – for some new nerdy friends of mine. They hocked up these two little cameras here. "

Bonnie then pointed to the small 15 inch monitor up on the wall. Kim looked worried as she could now see – herself! She saw what the boys saw in the other room. Bonnie teased her, "We're going live on 3 different porn sites."

" **OH MY GOD!** Bonnie… **NO!?** "

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Relax, I'm kidding about the porn sites. Although, the signal is going into a room with big screen TV. "

Bonnie then pointed to the TV screen again and said, "All the boys who watched us oil wrestle can get there cocks super hard by watching free porn. Well, I mean **YOU**."

Bonnie then pulled on Kim's hair pointing her face to the above camera. Kim let out a yell, " _ **Ahhh**!_ "

* * *

From the 'entertainment room' the boys saw that the room that Kim was in was now well lit. They watched Bonnie on the screen pull Kim's hair and talk to them. "I have Kim here and she's ready to pay off her bet. You can't tell in the TV monitor but she's straddling a big powerful vibrator and her legs are strapped in tight to the floor so she won't slip off. The higher I crank it up the more she'll **WANT** to suck your dicks."

All the boys moved from one side of the room to the side of the room where Bonnie was on big TV. Nobody was watching sports on the small screen anymore. **ALL** of the boys were listening and watching Bonnie explain what was about to happen.

Bonnie laid it all out, "The room with the red door is a private room where Kim will help you get your rocks off. Actually, it's just the bathroom. The stall on the far end of the room has a hole in the wall. Kim is on the other end of that hole! What the TV will show is a big cock going in Kim's mouth. This way you won't actually see your friends leaning up ageist a wall and getting their dick sucked, you can just be entertained by watching Kim suck a dick on TV."

Some of the boys started to rub there dicks through their pants. All of them were now hard very hard with a big budge in their pants.

Bonnie continued, "Before we get started let me do a little prep work. I know we just oil wrestled for all of you boys and we are still pretty oily but I feel Kim here needs more. Especially around her mouth were she will be sucking cock with just her mouth – no hands aloud - since her hands are still handcuffed behind her back. So allow me grease her up a little bit more."

* * *

In the glory hole room, Bonnie took a bottle of oil and squirted it on Kim's head. Bonnie took her hands and spread the dripping oil all over Kim's face and cheeks. The light from the video camera made the oil shine all over her face.

Kim complained, "Is that really necessary? Isn't there enough…"

As Kim kept rambling on, Bonnie cupped her hand and poured more oil in it. She then splashed the small pool of oil from her hand to Kim's lips and mouth. Bonnie said think with sarcasm, "There, this should shut you up!"

She told Kim as she rubbed oil all over her mouth, "I have to make sure there is plenty of oil on these lips of yours. A cock needs to slide in easy."

Some of the oil went in Kim's mouth. Because the oil had a nasty cooking oil taste, Kim spit the oil out of her mouth in disgust. " **Phhffff!** "

This angered Bonnie and she grabbed Kim's checks. "Don't even think about spitting tonight. You have to swallow all 15 loads."

Just as Bonnie finished spewing her angry words, Kim's cheeks slipped out of Bonnie's fingers. Bonnie added, "Oh, looks like your cheeks are pretty slippery now. I can't even hold your face anymore."

Bonnie then squirted more oil on Kim's boobs and rubbed it in.

Kim wiggled and tried to fight a little, "Bonnie, this has gone too far."

Bonnie pulled on Kim's oily hair and pointed her face right at hers and looked at her eye to eye, "Bitch, we're just getting started."

* * *

The boys in the other room heard this confrontation and saw the oil rub down from the TV. The light made the oil shimmer and shine all over Kim's face and tits. Some of the boys were bold enough to take out there cocks and started to stroke there dicks in front of everyone. Brick was one of these guys.

* * *

Back in the glory hole room, Bonnie pulled back on Kim's oily hair again and pointed her face to the glory hole. Bonnie commanded her, "Now…open your mouth."

Kim didn't open her mouth. She tried to fight it by gritting her teeth. Bonnie asked her, "Seriously? What happened to – **_Let's Get This Over With_**?"

Kim took a deep breath and lowered her head. She knew Bonnie was right. She did want to get it over with. She needed to finish the night for the safety of her brothers. She was just trying to find the courage to get started.

Bonnie asked, "Having seconds thoughts? Fine, have it your way."

Bonnie then pushed a button on a remote control that made the vibrator jump from a high speed to a slow speed. Fast and slow. On and off. This made Kim squeal with delight for only a few seconds each time it rose in power. It drove her completely crazy!

She couldn't help but open her mouth and almost instantly orgasm. But…she couldn't reach climax because of how fast the vibrator would go off. Bonnie could tell this was messing with Kim's mind and her pussy. Bonnie asked, "Do you want to cum?"

Kim begged, "Yes!"

Bonnie leaned down and whispered in her ear, "So, do you want to - _as you say_ \- get this over with?"

"Ok…ok, yes."

Bonnie backed away again and cranked up the machine on high…for just a moment. Kim squirmed in her straps. " **Ahhh."** She was denied yet again as Bonnie turned it down yet again.

Bonnie told her, "Say it."

"Say what? What do you want me to say?"

"You know, tell me what you want."

Kim was a little confused, "I told you, I want to cum really bad."

"That's not what I meant. **Tell me what you want!** " Bonnie then cranked the machine up to 10 again. It made Kim jump and squirm! But Bonnie turned it down just as quick.

"Well…" Bonnie asked.

Kim signed and told Bonnie what she wanted to hear, "I **_WANT_** to suck the cocks that come through the hole."

This statement pleased Bonnie, "So, are you going to open your mouth now?"

Kim did what she was told. She opened her mouth wide in front of the glory hole. Bonnie shut off the vibrator…for now.

From the entertainment room the boys saw Kim Possible on the TV screen, all greased up, her body shining in the light, her mouth wide open – willing and ready.

Bonnie asked, "Okay boys, who's' first?"


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 5 of an 8 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _ **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****_

* * *

CHEER FIGHT

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 5 – The First One.**

Kim Possible watched as a big hard cock poked through the glory hole right at her face. It was huge. 8 inches long or more and thick too.

Bonnie said, "Wow, look at the size of that one!"

Kim's eyes widened as she was shocked by the enormous sight of it.

"This one might give you trouble going in your mouth. Let me lube it up for you." Bonnie got out the bottle and squirted oil down the shaft of big thick cock. It was like pouring oil on a long wide pipe. Oil ran down the sides of the cock and dripped on the floor. It was now greased up and ready to be sucked.

Bonnie said with sarcasm, "Is it Ron? That nerd, probably not. Is it Josh? Did you ever suck his dick? I'm guessing no. Oh, I know who that is. It's Brick. Trust me. I know my mans cock. It's Brick alright. He has the biggest cock in school."

Kim gave her a sassy comment, "Well, **_YOU_** would know."

This pissed off Bonnie. She then grabbed Kim's head with her left hand and grabbed Kim's jaw with her other hand and **FORCED** Kim to face the massive cock! She said, "I wouldn't be such a smart ass if I were you. For the next hour or so you're my bitch!"

Kim trembled in fear as she couldn't do anything to stop Bonnie from her orders. She was on her knees, legs strapped to a vibrator, her hands were handcuffed behind her back, and Bonnie was holding her head like a vice grip!

Bonnie let go of Kim's head and then Kim looked at the cock right in front of her. It was very hard and ready to be sucked. So much so that it was already dripping with pre-cum. Kim was stunned and didn't know how she was ever going to suck a cock that big. Bonnie told her, "Well, what are you waiting for, that dick is not going to suck itself."

Kim took a few more seconds to assess the situation. Bonnie was growing impatient. "Come on, you're not going to - _'Get This Over With'_ – until you start the first one."

Bonnie then pushed Kim's head right to the big cock. Kim closed her month and the dick was pushed to the side and slid ageist her cheeks like a big dick slap.

Bonnie was mad. "Oh no you don't. You lost the bet and my boyfriend wants his dick sucked by the _'stuck up'_ Kim Possible. Maybe you need a little help to get started."

Bonnie fixed Kim's resistance problem by pinching Kim's noise closed. Now Kim couldn't breathe and was forced to open her mouth. As soon as Kim opened to take a breath, Bonnie grabbed the back of Kim's head and shoved Brick's large cock right in her mouth. " _Now suck it!_ "

* * *

From the other room, all the boys were watching the TV monitor. They saw Kim sucking on a cock. It was as if they were watching their **OWN** dicks getting sucked.

* * *

Back in Kim's room, Bonnie was shoving Kim's head up and down on Brick's huge cock. She started off slow and not that deep. Kim's mouth dripped with spit and oil as the cock slide in and out of her slick wet lips.

Kim was squinting her eyes because his dick was so big it hurt a little bit going down her throat. Kim tried to pull back but she couldn't. Bonnie's hands were too strong.

Kim mumbled and screamed with a huge dick her mouth. Bonnie got irritated by the whining and pulled her away and yelled, "What is it?"

Kim took this moment to tell Bonnie, "He's too big. Take it easy. I need to breathe."

"Yea, I know. My man's well hung. Fine, take a moment to breathe. I should warn you though, Brick and I haven't has sex in over 2 weeks. There's a lot of build up in those balls of his."

Bonnie then took her hand and felt Bricks testicles through the hole, "Wow, these nuts are really full and tight! He promised me he didn't beat off and it looks like he kept his word." She then leaned closer to Kim's ear and said whispered, "I wanted him to go first!"

Kim looked worried, "Wait…what?"

"Top it off with watching us oil wrestle and watching you on the monitor in the other room. It's like watching porn. **ALL** boys love porn. It gets them hard! When he pops it's going to erupt like a volcano."

Kim questioned again, "Bonnie, hold on a second. You wanted him to go…"

"Enough chit chat, back to work. Finish It!" Bonnie then shoved the big cock back in Kim's mouth again. This time she tested Kim's limits. "How much can you deep throat? Let's find out!"

Bonnie tuned up the vibrator for a moment. Kim whimpered with the enormous dick in her mouth. She not only felt pleasure from the vibrator on her pussy but she gave Brick extra pleasure too by screaming on his cock. It was like a vibrating mouth. Bonnie forced Kim to take all of Bricks dick deep in her throat. "Wow, you can go deep if you're encouraged."

Bonnie turned up the vibrator a few more notches and pushed Kim's head up and down on Brick's cock, deep throating it in and out or her mouth faster and faster. "Damn girl you got some skills! Or is that me helping you?"

Spit and oil splashed out of Kim's mouth as Bonnie pushed her head up and down, faster and faster, on her boyfriends cock. Bonnie said to Kim, "I can hear him breathing heavy on the other side of the wall. He's almost ready to pop."

Kim mumbled with the cock in her mouth as Bonnie continued to push her head.

Bonnie told her, "He likes it slow and deep when he's about to cum. So let's give him that."

Bonnie pushed on Kim's head very slowly as the thick hard cock slid deep into Kim's mouth. Kim's chin touched Bricks balls as Bonnie made her go up and down on his cock _deep - and - slow_. She leaned in closer to Kim's ear, "Are you ready?"

Kim mumbled again.

Bonnie leaned back and continued to push on Kim's head, up and down, _slow – and - deep_. "I'm not sure if that was a yes or a no but it doesn't matter. That's one of the best things about a glory hole. You have no idea when…"

Without warning, Brick came.

Kim choked a little as the cum was being shot down her throat fast. She tried to back away because it was so much at one time but Bonnie stopped her, " **Oh, no you don't**. You're going to swallow every last drop my boyfriend's thick man juice. Now look up at the camera and give the boys in the other room a good show."

Bonnie then **_held_** Kim's head right on Brick's cock as it continued to spew cum. She pulled Kim's head back a little to aim her eyes right at the camera.

To the surprise of both Kim and Bonnie, as Kim guzzled down crazy amounts of cum the vibrator went to full blast all by itself! Kim's eyes rolled in the back of her head because of the incredible sensation she felt on her pussy.

* * *

From the other room, the TV showed Kim's eyes looking at whoever was watching her. She squinted her eyes as cum was being forced fed to her throat but then rolled her eyes in pleasure from the vibration.

As the boys watched Kim's eyes and face they just assumed this was just a big turn on for her. To be forced to suck cock.

This was a big turn on for most of the boys in the room. Even a few of the girls thought it was hot to see Kim get what she had coming to her.

* * *

Back in the glory hole room, cum was pouring down Kim's esophagus and filling her stomach fast.

Kim tried very hard to pull way but she couldn't pull back. Bonnie had a firm grip on her head. She couldn't help but swallow everything that was being shot down her throat.

Finally, Bonnie went too far and forced her to go deeper as Brick just kept coming! The vibration on her pussy felt amazing but that didn't matter, this ejaculation was just too much. Cum ozzed out the sides of her mouth and Kim almost threw up cum.

Bonnie pulled on Kim's hair and pulled her back off of Bricks cock.

Cum poured out of Kim's mouth like a small wave. She had swallowed a lot but there was so much in the red heads mouth she couldn't get it all down. It was just too much for her to handle.

Brick shot off a few squirts of cum all over Kim's open mouth and cheeks. A few shots went on Kim's boobs too. Since her boobs were very oily, some of the cum slide off of her tits and on to the floor but not all of it.

Bonnie complained, "Seriously?"

Bonnie saw that some cum was dripping off of Bricks cock, off of Kim's chin and all around her mouth. Kim was breathing very heavy, "It was – it was too much."

"What a wuss. How do you expect to suck off 15 cocks if you can't finish the first one?"

"Bonnie, I need to…"

Bonnie cranked up the vibrator again on her controller. She told Kim, "Oh shut up."

Kim went into 'turn on' mode and couldn't help but want to cum but she was denied yet again when Bonnie turned if off again. Bonnie asked, "How ** _bad_** do you want to cum?"

Kim whimpered, "Very badly. I'm so close!"

Bonnie cranked up the vibration again, "I'll help you cum but let me ask you something…how bad do you want to - **_Get This Over With_**? Are you willing to do what I ask and finish the whole night?"

Kim didn't pay attention to all the words Bonnie said became the vibration on her clit was so intense. All she could think about was trying to reach a climax, but she couldn't – **AGAIN** – because Bonnie turned it down.

Kim remembered the words – 'Get this Over With' and 'Willing To Do What I Ask' - so she answered, "Yes!"

Bonnie commanded, "Then suck every last cock that comes through that hole and swallow!"

As Bonnie looked at the mess Brick made she saw that he did cum a lot. More than his normal ejaculation. "You know, now that I look at this, he did come a lot. You're a mess. I wonder if I can help the boys in the other room cum faster?"

"So you're going to suck some cocks too?" Kim asked.

"Oh no my dear, you lost the bet **YOU** have to suck the dicks. Let me show you what I had in mind."

Bonnie pointed to the camera above Kim's head, pulled on her hair and made Kim face the camera. She addressed the boys in the other room, "Hello again boys, are you enjoying the show so far? The first guy made a huge mess all over Kim. Looks like I'll have to clean her up for the next guy."

* * *

From the other room, the boys saw thick cum dripping from Kim's mouth and chin. They watched Bonnie as she whipped out her tongue and licked the dripping cum off of Kim's cheek and then her chin. The thick ozz almost dripped off of Bonnie's tong as she licked Kim's face.

Bonnie then kissed Kim in the mouth. She french kissed Kim wiggling her tongue all around Kim's mouth. She tried to get the taste of cum out of Kim's mouth and into her own mouth. She leaned back to take a breath and told Kim, "I love the taste of Bricks cum! By the way, you're a good kisser."

Then Bonnie took her finger and pulled up the remaining drops of cum off of Kim's oily boobs with her fingers. Bonnie played with the white ozz and smiled as the boys watched her move the think white substance from finger to finger. She then licked it off her fingers like a kid licking icing off of a beater.

"There, all cleaned up. Who's next?"


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 6 of an 8 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _ **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****_

* * *

CHEER FIGHT

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 6 – Will It Ever End?**

Kim was relieved when the next cock that came through the hole was a lot smaller. It was only 6 inches but thick. She sighed for a moment but Bonnie raised Kim's head and commanded, "Come on, this one should be easy compared to that last one. Look up at the camera and give the boys a good show while you're at it."

Kim did was she was told. She opened her mouth, looked up at the spot light and started sucking. She took it slow at first but that wasn't enough for Bonnie. She pushed Kim's head a little for encouragement.

Within a few minutes this next cock came in her mouth. Yes, that quick! Kim felt the swollen cock _throbbing_ with each new discharge of cum that shot into Kim's waiting mouth.

She mumbled with a mouth full of cum but – again – Bonnie held her head in place and made her swallow it.

Bonnie said, "Wow, this one came super quick. Must be one of the nerdy kids who never had a blowjob before."

Kim was relieved that this one wasn't a gusher. However, just like when Brick's dick came in her mouth, the vibrator came to life and zipped up to it's highest speed. It was like a quick shot of good sexual feelings as the cock came in her mouth.

This time Kim didn't let any of the cum drip out of her mouth. She felt the final few weak, subdued spurts of ejaculate shoot out of the thick, throbbing cock and swallowed it down.

When the cock was fully drained it pulled back but a few drops of her saliva dripped off the dick and on to the hole has it was pulled through.

Kim tried to take a moment to take a breath but she didn't get a chance rest for very long because the next cock came through the wall right away. Kim sighed and thought to herself:

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

Kim closed her eyes and opened her mouth again. Bonnie pulled back on Kim's greasy hair to show the camera. As Kim started sucking on the next dick. These words echoed though her mind:

 _Keep going Kim you can do this! It will be over with soon_.

Bonnie taunted Kim as she sucked on the latest cock. "Do know one of the best things about a glory hole, besides not knowing when the person is going to come? You have no idea **who** is on the other side of that wall. It could be Josh, Ron, a boy from the football team…you're brothers or…your dad!"

This made Kim angry. She pulled her head back and the dick popped the hard dick out of her mouth. "Stop it Bonnie. That's gross!"

Bonnie smiled and mischievous grin, "Don't worry. I'm sure it's just one of the 15 boys who watched us oil wrestling and is watching you **NOW**."

Bonnie grabbed Kim's head and forced her to continue sucking the cock in the wall. "Get back to work. You're only on dick number 3. At this rate it will take you all night if you don't suck them off faster."

Kim did what she was told. She got back to sucking the cock in the wall. Even though Bonnie was pushing her head for a little encouragement Kim did suck some of it on her own. She went up and down and deep throated it a few times. She was hoping to make him come quick so she could get to the next one. She wanted to – **_get this over with -_** as soon as she could. Her plan worked.

The cock came!

Kim whimpered a little as this dick came in her mouth but this time Bonnie held Kim's head with **BOTH** of her hands on the side of Kim's head, just like a vice grip. Kim couldn't move! Just like all the times before, Kim was forced to swallow a mouth full of cum.

Again, just like the last few times, the vibrator popped on. It rose up to an intense speed as the cock came in her mouth. This incredible vibration on her clit, which always hit her at the same time the dicks were coming in her mouth, started to do something to Kim's mind. She felt as if the fast and strong vibration on her pussy was a reward for swallowing cum. So she got the idea that if she could make the cocks come faster she might be able to cum too.

Bonnie held Kim's head firm in place until it was milked of every last drop of warm, slimy semen from the teenager's bulging cock.

When cock number 3 pulled away a few small remaining drops of cum dripped on the edges of the hole. Kim tried to take a much needed breath but she couldn't rest for very long, the next dick came through within a few minutes. It was as if there was a dick assembly line.

Kim sighed as the next one popped through, "Seriously? Are they just waiting in there one after another?"

This next one was another big one. 8 inches long with a little brown mole on the side and as hard as a steel rod. Bonnie smiled, "I know that cock. That's Josh!"

Kim asked her, "Wait, how would you know?"

"Never mind that. Start sucking it."

"You really are the slut of the…"

Kim couldn't finish her sentence because Bonnie shoved Josh's cock in her mouth.

"Were you saying something?"

Kim gave Bonnie a dirty look as she continued to suck off Josh.

As Kim went down on Josh's cock Bonnie felt his balls and opened her eyes wide in surprise. "Oh, those balls are in desperate need of draining."

Bonnie smiled and told Kim as she worked the big piece of meat, "He told me he stopped dating you because you wouldn't put out. He told me you wouldn't even give him a blow job by your third date. Now look at you. Playing nice and paying him back for all those times you blue balled him."

Bonnie forced Kim to go deep on this big cock. Up and down…up and down...up and down...again, and again, and **AGAIN!** At first, Bonnie let her take it slow but then she made Kim go a little faster…and faster… **AND FASTER**.

Bonnie smiled as she heard Josh say through the hole, "Holy Fuck she's good!" Then he knocked on the wall indicating he was about to come.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and told Kim, "This is why I stopped dating him. He pops to quick."

Within a few seconds of saying those words, Josh came!

Bonnie was right. His balls were in need of draining. This big 8 inch cock seemed as if it was filled to the top with cum and it all came out at once. His cum was as think as glue too!

Bonnie heard a deep _primal_ sound coming from behind the wall. The sound of a powerful orgasm blasted its way into Kim Possible's throat. This was another gusher as Josh was ejaculating like a wild firehouse spewing out cum!

With so much cum spewing out, Kim squinted her eyes and pulled her head back trying desperately to get away. She pulled back as hard as she could but Bonnie put both of her hands in **BACK** on Kim's head this time. It felt like someone put a wall behind her. Kim couldn't move her head at all.

Bonnie smiled a wicked evil like grin as she listened to Kim trying to scream with a mouth-full of large cock but it only came out muffled. Bonnie was almost drunk with excitement to hear _blast_ after _blast_ of hot cum shoot its way out of Josh's hard shaft and into Kim's mouth. Kim 'gulped' as many times as she could one after another.

Bonnie whispered in her ear, " ** _The sound of you drinking down hot thick sticky cum is intoxicating!_** "

Just like all the times before, the vibrator came to life once again, as she swallowed. It revved up quick with a powerful zoom. Even though she was doing all she could to pull back she was still thinking. It was no coincidences that the vibrator was timed perfectly as she swallowed. It was definitely a reward for swallowing. She started to think:

 _That vibration feels so good. I want…I want…more! NO! Just get this over with._

As Josh pulled his cock back through the hole, his dick still dripped a little bit of his thick nasty glue like cum. His drippings landed on the hole as he pulled his dick through it. The actual hole was starting to look slimy and sloppy.

Josh's cum was so thick and there was so much of it that Kim almost chocked when he pulled it out her mouth. She quietly coughed and a few chunks of cum came up that were logged in her throat. The cum mixed with her spit in her mouth as it came back up. She needed to get that chunk out of her mouth so she made a loud " _ **gurgling**_ " sound and spit up what cum she had logged in her throat and spit it on the floor.

This made Bonnie mad! "Are you coughing up cum and spitting it away?"

"Bonnie, listen to me. This is…"

Kim couldn't finish. Bonnie pulled Kim's face up by her chin and forced her to look at her. Bonnie exploded with anger. " **No**. **YOU LISTEN**. **Swallow**!"

"But Bonnie, I…"

 **"** **It's easy. Just let that thick white gooey shit shoot down your throat!"**

"Bonnie, listen…'

Bonnie felt that Kim's wasn't listening to her so she grabbed Kim's head and made her look at the whole in the wall which now looked gross and messy with a few wet cum spots dripping from it.

Bonnie could see the fear in Kim's eyes. She demanded, "I don't care. **You Lost The Bet, you're sucking all the dicks and your going to swallow them ALL.** So finish this!"

After Bonnie let go, Kim lowered her head and said, "Yes."

At first, Kim through for sure she was in for a long night of sucking cock. But she was surprised by how fast teenage boys cum so quick. Was it her skills, was it because they were all watching her suck cock on a big screen TV in another room or was it simply because they are all horny teen age boys.

Either way, the vibration on her pussy every time she swallowed started to make her very horny too.

As the next cock popped through the wall, she thought to herself, "Is this cock number 4 or 5? Will it ever end?"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 7 of an 8 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _ **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****_

* * *

CHEER FIGHT

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 7 – Bonnie's Surprise**

Kim Possible signed and did her best to get through this terrible bet she made with Bonnie. She had lost the oil wrestling contest on purpose just so her brothers would be safe. The email said to " ** _finish the night_** " so that's what she was doing. Paying off a stupid bet she made with Bonnie and sucking off 15 teenage boys, trying her best to " ** _finish the night._** "

She was currently on cock number 6 and it was taking a little longer then the one's before. There was spit and oil dripping on the floor as she went up and down on the dick over and over again. Spit pooled up around her lips and Bonnie pushed her head a little to make sure she did it right.

Bonnie smiled and said to her, "This one's taking longer. Do you want tome help?"

Since Kim's mouth was full of dick the only answer she gave Bonnie was a mumbled noise.

"I'll take that as a - yes."

Bonnie leaned closer to Kim's face and put her hands on the hard dick in the wall. She stroked it as Kim sucked. Bonnie put her hand behind Kim's head and told her, "If I'm jerking it off and your sucking, we need to have good timing so relax your head and let me do this for you."

Bonnie **PUSHED** on Kim's head with one hand and with her other hand she squeezed down on the cock. With all the oil and spit slopping out of Kim's mouth Bonnie's tight grip on the dick was actually very slick. Bonnie's hands slid nicely on the hard shaft. She pushed Kim's head in towed the balls and stroked down on the dick with her hand, then she pulled back on Kim's hair and stroked back up on the cock with her hand. After doing this a few times...the cock finally came!

Bonnie smiled, "We have a winner!"

Bonnie heard the vibrator come to life again and moved her hand from the cock to Kim's boobs. She rubbed Kim's pointy oily tits as the vibrator zapped Kim's pussy and the cock came in her mouth.

Bonnie whispered into Kim's ear as cock number 6 was squirting it's creamy liquid into her mouth. Bonnie said to her,

 _ **"Do you like that? The vibration, my hands sliding on your tits, the hot thick cum squirting...**_ "

Bonnie couldn't finish her sentence because it was another massive cum blast. By now Kim should be used to a huge load of cum coming in her throat, but she wasn't. She choked. Cum spewed out the sides of Kim's mouth and the cock slipped out of her wet oily lips. Since Bonnie was so close to Kim's mouth whispering in her ear, some of the cum splashed out of Kim's mouth and on to Bonnie face.

Kim desperately gasped for air and told Bonnie, **"His cum was...too..."**

Bonnie was mad again. She growled and yelled at Kim, "Seriously? Look at the mess you made on me!"

As the cock pulled back through the hole it dripped excess amounts of cum on the hole which made the hole look even more messy then it was before. Kim was breathing heaving trying her best to catch her breath. She felt as thought she had almost drowned in cum.

Bonnie told her, "I should make you lick this mess off my face!"

"Bonnie, this is getting out of hand."

Bonnie pressed a button and the vibrator came to life again. Kim's body shock in the heightened pleasure she was reviving but it didn't last long because Bonnie turned it off just as quick as she did before.

Kim asked Bonnie, "Why do you keep turning that thing on every time a dick comes?"

"I'm not."

"Wait...what?"

"Kim, how can I? I'm always holding your head to make sure you swallow."

"But I don't understand, how can..."

To get Kim's mind off of her question Bonnie turned the vibrator on again. She cranked it up to full blast and asked Kim as the motor hummed, "Do you still want to cum?"

" **Yes!** "

"Still want to - _**get this over with**_?"

 _ **"Y E S !"**_

As Kim answered Bonnie turned it off again.

"Then let's finish this."

As time went on, Kim realized that Bonnie was right all along. The vibrator on her clit had made her very horny. By the time Kim had sucked off the sixth dick the constant vibration on her clit made her extremely wet and inching for some cock in her pussy.

As cock number 7 came through the wall, Kim asked, "Before I continue, can I get a drink of water?"

Bonnie answered her request by pulling Kim's head back and pouring water down Kim's mouth. "This should flush some of that cum down your throat."

Kim spit out the water because it poured down her throat way to fast. Kim tried to catch her breath. She asked, "What was that for?"

Bonnie asked with sarcasm, "What? I thought you wanted some water?"

Kim gave Bonnie a dirty look. Bonnie confessed, "Fine, it was getting cum all over my face."

Kim addressed the obvious, "What you're doing here is torture! I can't move, you're forcing me to suck off strangers through a hole in the wall, making me sit on a giant vibrator that is making me extremely horny and to top it off it somehow comes to life every time a cock cums in my..."

Bonnie smirked and stopped her rant, "No, what I'm doing is making sure you fulfill your end of the bet. You see, like I said before, **YOU LOST!** I know you all too well Kim. I knew if you lost – and you did **LOSE** \- you would have backed out of this bet. You did try! You think you're _'All That'_ but you're not. That's why you're strapped in – to make sure you finish this bet!"

Kim tried to ask her a question, "Why do you keep saying…"

Bonnie didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence. She squirted water all over Kim's head and face. This caught Kim off guard. Kim's face and hair was already very wet from all the oil before but now it was even more shiny from the splash of water.

"Remember your own words Kim… **Let's Get This Over With**! Now shut up and get back to work." Bonnie ordered Kim as she tugged on the back of Kim's head forcing her to face the cock in front of her.

Again, Kim did what she was told.

It didn't take very long for cock number 7 to pop in Kim's mouth. Bonnie held her head in place to make sure she got it all. Again, the vibrator revved up and gave her a powerful jolt of pleasure. Sadly, still not enough pleasure to give her a climax though.

Bonnie sighed, "Come on already. You've been at this a half hour and you only sucked off 7 dicks! These are young teenage boys watching porn on a big screen TV. I'm sure you can do better."

Kim's wet pussy had been vibrated for far too long with no satisfaction or release. Her pour drenched cunt was begging to be fucked.

"Ahhh, come on! Bonnie, please...I can't take this anymore. – Fuck me!" Kim pleaded.

Bonnie smiled and said, "Okay, now we're going to have some **REAL** fun! Have I got a surprise for you."

Bonnie unstrapped Kim's legs and pulled her off the vibrator then bent her over. She barked orders to Kim, "Keep sucking those cocks bitch."

Kim did what she was told and started sucking on cock number 8. Paying **NO** attention to Bonnie behind her.

Bonnie then grabbed hold of Kim's hands, still cuffed behind her back, and pulled on them as if she was pulling on the rains of a horse. "As if sucking off strangers cocks through a glory hole in the wall wasn't enough humiliation, now I get to really nail you."

Bonnie reached below Kim and felt her pussy. "Wow, are you ever wet. Either the vibrator is doing it's job or you're a closet slut."

Bonnie leaned down closer to Kim's ear and whispered, "I think, _**deep down**_ , you love this!"

Without Kim knowing, Bonnie had manged to put on a big strap-on dildo. She leaned back, looked down at the huge strap-on dick in front of her and slammed a long 9 inch fake cock fast into Kim's sopping wet cunt.

Kim let out a wail; her scream was muffled from a cock in her mouth.

Bonnie fucked Kim from behind as Kim continued to suck a cock through the hole.

Kim thought to herself, this was her first threesome. As weird as that sounded in her mind, it was true. She was sucking on a dick in front of her and Bonnie was thrusting a monster size dildo inside of her. No matter what kind of person the world thought she was, deep down…this was very pleasurable.

When the latest dick came in Kim's mouth, she was feeling so much enjoyment from being fucked she let most of the cum drip out of her mouth and on to the floor.

Bonnie saw this and it made her mad. "You bitch! I told you to **swallow** all the cum. Now I have to punish you!"

With cum dripping from her lips, and still being hammered by Bonnie, Kim tried to catch her breath as she turned her head around and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"You'll see. Or rather you'll **FELL** it in a moment."

"Bonnie, **NO**!"

Bonnie pulled Kim's hair back forcing her to face forward and see the new cock through the wall. "Shut up and get busy!"

Kim did what she was told. It didn't matter that the next cock - cock number 9 - poking through was a big black cock, and the **ONLY** back person she knew was Wade, Kim started sucking to suck it. The cum on her lips from the guy before made Wade's cock slide in her mouth easier. Her mouth looked like a creamy white mess as she went up and down on it.

Bonnie spanked Kim's ass and she couldn't help but say Kim's famous words, "Spankin!" Then she poured oil on the long strap-on toy and shoved right up Kim's ass!

Kim let out a painful scream! " **AAAAhhhh** " Again, the scream was muffled because of the cock in her mouth.

Bonnie said with pleasure, "I'll have you know the only pleasure I'm getting out of this is knowing I am fucking you over good."

Bonnie continued to ram the strap-on deep in Kim's ass. She then squirted more oil on Kim's back and butt then spanked Kim's ass again. The oil on Kim's butt made the spanking sting…bad! It put an instant hand print on Kim's ass.

Handcuffed and bent over, Kim couldn't do anything to stop Bonnie from having her way with her as she was being fucked in her ass.

Kim kept screaming a muffled scream as her ass hole was being ripped apart by a thick 9 inch plastic cock. The muffled scream made the huge black cock she was sucking on pop very quick. Wade on the other side knocked on the wall to let her know he was cuming.

This time, Bonnie pushed Kim's head ageist the wall and deep on to the exploding cock. This push made Bonnie lean closer to Kim's ass putting the dildo even deeper in her rectum. Bonnie demanded, "Not this time honey. Don't lose a drop!"

Kim did what she was told. The dick came in her mouth. It was another gusher. Thick white sperm shot down her throat like a giant black fire hose. She swallowed it all, this time, without trouble.

When the cock pulled away Kim burped. Bonnie told her, "Girl, I might be the slut of the school but that was plan **nasty!** "

Bonnie pushed the dildo in Kim's ass with a few more power plunges.

Kim begged, "Please Bonnie, stop! No more ass fucking. I'll suck all the cocks you want me to. You can fuck me in my pussy all you want while I'm sucking them, just don't fuck me in the ass any more, OK?"

Bonnie answered this request by pulling the strap-on out of her ass. When she did this, the toy made a small popping sound as it exited her rear. It also left a small gaping hole in Kim's ass the size of small golf ball. Kim gave out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet sister. You still have 6 more cocks to suck off."

Kim sighed.

Bonnie continued, "Besides, I've had enough fun fucking you. Get back on the vibrator and finish this!"

Kim whimpered because she knew that the vibration would only make her even more horny, again.

Bonnie strapped Kim's legs to the floor again and cranked the intensity up to 6! Kim moaned and squirmed as she felt the intense vibration on her clit.

The next cock that came through the hole - number 10 - was small. Only 5 inches or more. This time Kim didn't have to be forced to suck the next dick. She went right up to it and started sucking it. As she gave it a good blow job she even looked up at the camera to put on a show for the viewers in the other room.

Bonnie watched Kim sucking cock all on her own. Kim was completely involved in what she was doing and didn't notice as Bonnie reached over to a cell phone that was behind the small TV monitor. Bonnie texted someone. Her message read…

" _It's working. She's doing it all by herself now_."

* * *

From a remote location, a large chair was facing an even larger TV screen. We could not see who was sitting in the chair because all we saw was the back of the chair but there was someone watching the very large video screen because a cell phone was thrown from the chair to the control panel in front of them.

The screen showed Kim Possible sucking a cock through a glory hole. This point of view was NOT the same POV that the boys saw in the other room.

On the TV screen Kim eagerly sucked on the cock. This person watched the screen intensely.

As cock number 10 came in Kim's mouth, the big TV showed Bonnie holding Kim's head to make sure she didn't miss a drop. The shadowy figure saw this and pressed a button on the control panel making the vibrator go off giving Kim a quick jolt of pleasure.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:

Author's notes: This is chapter 8 of an 8 chapter - adult fan fiction story involving mostly Kim Possible and Bonnie.

I do not own the rights to Kim Possible nor do I make any money from this story. It is purely for entertainment.

 _ **** WARNING: This story will involve sexual content. ****_

* * *

CHEER FIGHT

A Kim Possible Story

By Chris Palmer

 **Chapter 8 – Being Trained**

Time can pass very quickly when you're having fun. Or when your concentrating on what you're doing. As in the case with Kim Possible giving blow jobs through a glory hole.

Even though Kim was starting to get very good at giving head and the young teenage boys were popping quick, she realized she had been sitting on the vibrator desperately wanting to come for over an hour.

Bonnie watched as she opened her mouth and was willing and waiting for the next cock to come through the glory hole.

* * *

The boys in the other room saw Kim's open mouth on the screen. They all knew who was saved for last, Ron! All his buddies rooted for him as he went into the room. At first, he hesitated but after a moment…he went in.

He had watched his girlfriend suck off 14 guys on TV. He had seen her go from resisting to wanting the next one. The next one…was him.

Was this all part of Kim's plan? Was this all just an act? He was about to find out.

* * *

Every now and then, during the whole long night, Bonnie cranked up the vibrator to watch Kim squirm. Kim screamed with pleasure but it was always only for a few moments. Kim begged, "Can you please make me cum now?"

The next cock came through the wall. Bonnie responded, "This is number 15. Your last cock. Show me your new skills and I'll crank it up all the way – and keep in running - to make you cum."

Kim did what she was told. The last cock was about 7 inches long. She quickly deep throated it. From the other end of the wall, Ron quietly said, "Booyah."

Kim paid no attention to this as she went up and down on Ron's cock, faster and faster. Bonnie responded with what she promised. She turned the vibrator up all the way to its highest level. Kim hadn't even made this one cum yet and she was already starting to feel some pleasure.

The intense vibration made Kim so wet and honey that she sucked Ron's cock by deep throating it all the way to the balls over and over again.

She pulled away from the hard cock, for just a moment to tell Bonnie, "Grease it up. I want this person to feel the best damn sloppy wet blowjob I have ever given anyone."

Bonnie smiled a very evil grin, because she knew that her training was sinking in. "Whatever you say Kimmie."

Bonnie tuned the vibrator down a few levels and then poured oil down the shaft of this hard dick. Just like the first cock Kim sucked, the oil dripped off of this penis like it was dripping from a long rod. Kim didn't let the drippings go to waste. As soon as the oil was applied, Kim put her mouth on the cock. Bonnie continued to pour more oil on the dick as Kim sucked it. This last blowjob was turning out to be a very sloppy one as spit and oil splashed out of the sides of Kim's mouth. The sweet sounds of pleasure were heard seeping out of the cracks of Kim's lips too. Kim felt like she was on a mission to try and get this cock sucked off before she came herself.

When the cock erupted in her mouth she went deep down on it and looked up at the camera. Cum poured in to Kim's mouth and (on cue) the vibrator came to life and gave her a jolt of pleasure.

This time she heard Ron yell, " ** _Booyah_**!" At the same time the vibration on Kim's pussy was so much – she finally came!

Kim screamed the sounds of a super intense orgasm with a cock in her mouth. Without letting one drop spill, she moaned!

Mission accomplished.

It was the ultimate high in sexual pleasure. Cum squirting down her throat as she was exploding with an orgasm herself.

When the cock pulled away and Kim asked, "Ron?"

"Yes, KP?"

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, yeah!"

Kim smiled but then turned to Bonnie and asked, "Am I done now? Has my dept been paid?"

Bonnie walked over to her. She stood over Kim with her shaved glistening wet pussy starring Kim right in the face. "Not quite yet."

"I thought you said that was number 15. The last cock."

"It was but I've been wet since I watched you give Brick a blow job. That's a long time to be in this conduction. You should know. Now I want you to lick my pussy and get me off. Then you're done."

Kim tried to explain, "Bonnie, I'm not like you. I mean I never…"

"Don't care." Right in front of Kim's face, Bonnie stuck 2 fingers in her vagina, fingered herself for a moment and then pulled them out. They were dripping with fresh nectar from deep inside of her. "Stick your tongue out." Bonnie ordered.

Kim stuck out her tongue. Bonnie let the juices drip from her fingers on to Kim's long moist tongue. Bonnie told her, "Taste it."

Kim put her tongue back in her mouth and tasted the fresh liquid from Bonnie's hot pussy. Bonnie asked, "How does it taste?"

"Sweet."

"A lot better than that bitter, salty cum?"

"Yes!"

"There's more where that came from."

Bonnie dipped her fingers in her vagina again and pulled out more fresh wetness. "Now, lick my fingers this time. Taste how wet you make me."

Kim did what Bonnie told her. She sucked on Bonnie's fingers soaked with brand new pussy juices. Bonnie breathed heavy watching Kim and got immensely turned on as she watched Kim lick her juices off of her fingers. "Holy fuck that's hot." Bonnie said as she pulled Kim's head closer to her pussy.

Bonnie was in total control and Kim wanted to do what she asked of her.

Bonnie then turned up the vibration once again and buried Kim's face deep into her wet pussy. Being a little inexperienced licking a girls pussy Kim lapped her tongue all around Bonnie's pussy.

Bonnie told her, "Stop licking the bowl. Like my clit!"

Kim did was she was asked. She licked Bonnie's clit up and down. "Much better." Bonnie pushed on Kim's head trying to get her to put her tongue deeper in her pussy. This made Kim screen. Bonnie could feel her mumbling. Bonnie pulled her away for just a moment. "What?"

"I can't breathe!"

Bonnie looked at Kim's face. She glistened with Bonnie's wetness all over her lips and cheeks. She told Kim , "Wow, I'm pretty wet down there. You could drown."

Kim tried to take a breath. "Just give me…give me a…"

Bonnie grabbed Kim's hair and pulled her toward her again. Pushing her face deep in her crotch. "Again, don't care. Trust me, this won't take long."

Kim licked Bonnie's clit faster and faster. Bonnie's wet pussy juices seemed like a leaky faucet. It poured out of her and smeared all over Kim's face as Bonnie moved Kim's head in a jarring motion, up and down, on her moist hole. Bonnie ran her fingers through Kim's greasy wet hair as she enjoyed every minute of this very passionate pussy licking.

Bonnie cranked up the vibration up to 10. Kim screamed with pleasure. Bonnie yelled, "That's it. Scream with pleasure bitch! Scream and vibrate your mouth on my clit as you lick my cunt! **_SCREAM!_** "

Kim screaming into Bonnie pussy put her over the edge. When Bonnie came, she screamed. Very loud and very strong! The vibration from Bonnies thunderous voice could be heard all the way in the other room.

To Kim's surprise, Bonnie quart! Bonnie's climax sprayed all over Kim's face. This was one of the best climaxes Bonnie had ever experienced all because she watched her rival, Kim Possible, suck off 15 cocks right in front of her. She got to **FUCK** Kim in the pussy and in her ass, and Kim willingly ate out her pussy! Of course, at first, Kim needed a little encouragement, but after a while, Bonnie had Kim under her total control. Her training was now complete.

Bonnie told her, "Wow, that was fucking amazing. That was probably the best climax I ever had in my life. For your first time eating pussy you sure know how to lick a cunt."

Kim asked, "Am I all done now?"

Bonnie told her, "Yes, you finished the night."

Bonnie turned off the vibrator, unstrapped her legs and unlocked her handcuffs. Kim was finally - totally free.

Kim knelled on the floor by Bonnie. She looked at her wrists and saw that the handcuffs where locked on her hands for far too long. They had left an indention in her skin. She rubbed her red sore wrists to try and loosen the skin. A drop of Bonnie's wetness dripped from Kim's chin and on to her wrists as she rubbed. Kim then took the back of her hand and wiped her mouth. Even though she just licked Bonnie, the taste of cum still lingered in the back of Kim's throat. The bitter salty taste of 15 different cocks needed to be washed away. Kim asked, "Can I have some water please?"

Bonnie handed Kim a bottle of water. No pranks. No splashing. She simply handed her some water.

Kim drank more than half the bottle before she poured the rest around her face to wash off the pussy residue. She looked at the floor around her. It was a mess. Small pools of oil, water and sticky white cum were everywhere. She sighed as she realized that there should have been more cum on the floor but most of the cum went into her stomach. She looked at the vibrator and saw how wet it was too. That thing had turned her on so much it was still soaked with her own juices. The whole area was a mess. If she could look in the mirror she would realize she was a mess too.

Kim was totally exhausted. She finally looked up at Bonnie and asked, "Why do you keep saying that? Finish the night?"

Bonnie smiled and said, "Before you go, a friend of mine wants to talk to you."

"What?"

Bonnie handed Kim the phone that she texted on earlier.

It was Shego on a video call! She told Kim, "Hi princess! How was your night? Never mind that I already know. I saw the whole thing. You are quite the cum dumpster when you need to be."

Kim was shocked.

Shego continued, "I should let you know right from the start, that email about your brothers…it was from me! The picture was a fake. Pre-teen boys tied up? Come on girl…you should know me better than that. I'm a villain, I'm not a monster."

Kim didn't know what to say. She sat there on her knees with her jaw open, stunned.

Shego went on, "Guess what? That quick punch of vibration on your little pussy every time a cock came in that sweet mouth of yours - that was me! No need to thank me."

Bonnie smiled at Kim, "That was my idea sweetie! Part of your training."

"Training? For what? Wait, were you…?"

Shego continued, "Here's how this is going to work princess. I have video of your little passed hours performance. Right now the only people that know you're a big time cock sucking slut are the people you sucked off. Or…all of Middelton and the whole world could know. I will post this thing on every porn site out there and it will go viral because it's **YOU** , Kim Possible! We all know, once it's out there on the Internet, you can't take it back! It's out there forever."

Kim closed her eyes and thought of what would happen if everyone in her school saw it or worse yet, if the world saw that video. It would be devastating

"Kimmie, if you don't want the world to see this video all you have to for me is to never interfere with Dr. Drakken's plans again. If you stop us just one more time, everyone will know how much of a cock sucking slut you really are."

Bonnie looked at Kim and smiled. Kim asked her, "You! You were behind all this the whole time?"

"Well it was _MY_ idea to oil wrestle for cheer captain, remember? Frankly, I'm surprised you agreed to it. No, wait, I'm not surprised. With your ego of always wanting to win and be the best I had a feeling you would. Of course, a little help from Shego gave you that extra - push. Once I had you here I knew you and that big head of yours couldn't pass up a bet."

Bonnie mocked her with a winnie voice, " _I fight villains. I never lose!_ "

Kim looked horrified and completely taken advantage of.

As if it couldn't get any worse, Bonnie stated the obvious, "Yea, we played you – big time! Kim, you can still be cheer captain. Knowing I fucked you up your ass while you socked off complete strangers and swallowed all that cum like a good little slut is more satisfying then the stupid position of cheer captain."

Bonnie leaned down toward Kim and lifted her chin up to make her look her in the eyes, "You asked about the training? It's simple. Thanks to Shego cranking the vibrator up every time I pushed your head in to swallow more cum it re-set your sexual desires!"

Kim put her hand down by her pussy and sighed.

Bonnie continued, "That's right, every time you think of sexual pleasure, from now on, you won't be happy or be able to get off unless you're swallowing jizz. That sensation in your clit will tell you that you **want** to suck cock with your hands handcuffed behind your back and you'll **want** to be **forced** to swallow all that thick sticky cum! It will be the **ONLY** way you get any satisfaction. It will be all you ever think about for days, weeks, maybe even years. I own you now! You're mine! Don't ever forget that."

Shego got in one last stab in the back, "Oh, and Bonnie. Meet me at the same place as before. I'll have the rest of your money for you."

Bonnie let go of Kim's chin and Kim lowered her head in shame.

Even though she was still completely naked and still very shiny and oily, Bonnie opened the door and was about to walk out of the glory hole room.

She told Kim one last thing, "There are a few towels in the corner over there to clean yourself off but I think you'll need more than a towel. You might want to take a shower before you go home. You reek of sweat, cum, and utter humiliation."

As Bonnie left, the door closed. Kim was all alone. She bowed her head in complete defeat.


End file.
